Babar and the Adventures of Badou
Babar and the Adventures of Badou is a 3D animated TV series that premiered in 2010 based on the characters created by Jean and Laurent de Brunhoff. The series has created new characters to the Babar universe, including Badou, who is Babar's 8-year-old grandson and the central character of the series. The series is co-produced by Nelvana and TeamTO. The English version of the twenty-six episode series first premiered on September 6, 2010 in Australia on ABC2 and in Canada on YTV on Monday, November 22, 2010. Vice President and Managing Director of Nelvana Enterprises, Colin Bohm explained "Nelvana is excited to bring Babar into the 21st century with a new 3D TV series as well as a comprehensive licensing program from TF1". On September 16, 2010, Nelvana Enterprises has confirmed that the series will premiere in the U.S. on Disney Junior. The show premiered on February 14, 2011, along with the premiere of the television block. Although the series features a majority of new characters to the Babar universe, original characters remain though, such as Isabelle, Pom, Babar, Zephir, Celeste, Lord Rataxes and Lady Rataxes with other original characters merely mentioned. Overview The series follows the adventures of Babar's eight-year-old grandson Badou, who along with his friends and family, solves numerous mysteries, puzzles and situations in Celestville. The city now features other animals besides elephants. New characters *'Badou': A one elephant stampede, Badou ("Bou" to his friends) is bursting with a sense of adventure. He has inherited his grandfather's daring spirit, plunging into any situation with boundless confidence that he can handle whatever it can throw at him. He idolises his grandfather, and feels the need to prove himself worthy of his legendary status. (voiced by Dallas Jokic) *'Chiku': The daughter of Zephir, Babar's longtime friend. Like her father, Chiku is widely inquisitive and easily distracted. A fast-talking chatterbox who can ask a dozen questions at once, she is convinced that there is something wonderful under every rock, at the end of every wire, and at the heart of every lesson. (voiced by Samantha Weinstein) *'Munroe': A courageous crested porcupine who has been eaten many times, but, due to his spikey body, has always been spit out again. Munroe considers himself Badou's personal champion: a spike-laced Lancelot. *'Zawadi': A zebra who, like the rest of her kind, sees the world in black and white; right and wrong. Outspoken, bossy, and studious, Zawadi hates blending in with the herd and is determined to make her own stripe on the world. *'Jake': A scruffy, five year old fox cub. Jake was orphaned as a wild cub and found his way to Celesteville, where he befriended Badou. He is an irrepressible bundle of enthusiasm who turns into a one-cub wrecking crew at the smell of something tasty. *'Crocodylus': A crocodile, who is the ambassador of the Alligator and Crocodile kingdom. A consummate schemer, his underhanded strategies range from trying to take over Celesteville to winning contests. When things go wrong, he groans "Muck and mire!" *'Sleek': A wild panther, who is always trying to capture and devour the other animals, whom she calls "tame townies". She resides in the jungle outside Celesteville. *'Dilash': A young crocodile, Dilash is the nephew of Crocodylus, he along with his cousin cause trouble and try to interfere with Badou's and his friends adventures. *'Tersh': Dilash's cousin and Crocodylus' nephew, he is usually seen helping his relations with one of their schemes. However, due to a serious lack of intelligence, Tersh usually fails, prompting Crocodylus to call him a "nephewcompoop". *'Gallop': A wise old turtle, who lives just outside of Celesteville. *'Miss Strich': An ostrich, she serves as a teacher, the palace guide for tourists, and also organizes most of Celesteville's events. She is very flighty and high-strung, with Badou and his friends' merry-making usually making her even more so. *'Dandy Andi': A wild lion who lives in the nearby savannah. Unlike the rest of his wild brethren, Andi is cool and friendly. He is good friends with Badou and the gang, and will often alert them if he sees Sleek nearby. *'Lulu': Badou's little cousin, who is as excitable and fun-loving as he is. She idolises her older cousin, and wants to spend most of her visits with him, to his chagrin. Visually, Lulu resembles Isabelle, Babar's youngest child, when she was a little girl, suggesting that she is her daughter. *'Rhudi': Lord Rataxes' grandson. He has a rivalry with Badou, like his grandfather had with Babar. Son of Lord and Lady Rataxes's only child, Victor. *'Periwinkle': Badou's mom and Pom's wife. She is the Celesteville doctor whose hobby is creating metal sculptures. *'Prospero': A water buffalo and a bush pirate. Original Characters *'Babar' - the king of Celesteville. (voiced by Gordon Pinsent) *'Celeste' - Babar's wife and queen. (voiced by Dawn Greenhalgh) *'Cornelius' - Babar's chief advisor and Prime Minister of Celesteville. (voiced by Chris Wiggins) *'Pom' - Babar's oldest son and firstborn, as an adult became the father of Badou. (voiced by Dan Lett) *'Zephir' - Babar's good friend and father of Chiku. (voiced by Jeff Pustil) *'Arthur' - Celeste's brother, and pilot of the local blimp service. Badou's great-uncle. *'Lord Rataxes' - The king of Rhinoland. *'Lady Rataxes' - Lord Rataxes' wife. Episodes Series One There are currently 26 episodes announced in series one.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1783822/episodes *CITV shows 1 part of a episode per day (compared to the two in a full episode)- so the dates might be different than the ABC2 ones, even though they both premiered at the same time. ** CITV only. References External links * Official Nelvana website * Disney Junior website Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Computer-animated television series Category:2010 Canadian television series debuts Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated duos Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters